Soleil Belmont
is the son of Christopher Belmont. He learned all the skills necessary to become a vampire hunter from him. Character's history :Description from the North American instruction booklet: In 1591, fifteen years after Christopher Belmont defeats Dracula, a ceremony was held in the town of Transylvania. The son of Christopher Belmont, Soleiyu Belmont, had come of age, and it was time for the title of vampire hunter to be passed down to him. But on the morning after the ceremony, it was discovered that Soleiyu Belmont had vanished into thin air. The ceremony was the chance Dracula had waited for. Soleiyu received great sacred power in the ceremony to mark his adulthood, and Dracula used his last bit of magic to turn Soleiyu's powers against him, transforming him into a terrible demon. Then, aided by Soleiyu-demon, Dracula was able to assume human form once again. That evening, to the northeast of the village, the earth shook with a thunderous roar and four ominous castles appeared. Boss battle Soleiyu starts the battle by hurling three spinning swords high on the room, which after a moment launch themselves individually directly at the player. Meanwhile, he will advance forward and start striking incessantly with his whip when in close proximity to the player. He may or may not jump on the platforms that are present in his room, making his fight a bit unpredictable and potentially making it difficult to plan effective evading maneuvers ahead. Dialogue The following are the dialogues that are played when encountering Soleiyu in the castle. These are different between the original Game Boy version of Belmont's Revenge, and the one included in the Konami GB Collection series. Note that those are the only dialogues in the game. Original ''Konami GB Collection Enemy Data Gallery BR Soleiyu Jap Cover.JPG|'Soleiyu Belmont''' from the Japanese Belmont's Revenge cover Soleiyu Belmont - 01.png|'Soleiyu Belmont' from the Belmont's Revenge instruction booklet BR Castle Crumbles.JPG|'Soleiyu' and his father watching Dracula's Castle crumbling Trivia *Soleiyu was the first protagonist turned to antagonist boss to appear in the Castlevania series and also the first Belmont to be fought. *"Soleiyu" is a mistranslation of the French word soleil, meaning "sun", a reference to the traditional weakness of vampires. **His name was corrected with "Soleil" in the European version of Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge appearing in Konami GB Collection Vol. 4. Belmont's Revenge (U) Soleiyu.png|''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge'' (U) Konami GB Collection Vol4 (E) Soleil.png|''Konami GB Collection Vol. 4'' (E) *The name is officially referred as "Soleil" in the description of Belmont's Revenge in Castlevania Anniversary Collection, as well as its bonus book. *Soleiyu's name is never mentioned in the graphic novel Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy, although at the end, Christopher's yet unborn son is implied to eventually become that continuity's version of Soleiyu. *The event of Count Dracula's resurrection by Soleiyu was treated confidentially as a "scandal in the family". For this reason, only one victory of Christopher over Dracula was known on Simon Belmont's time.Dengeki PlayStation Koji Igarashi interview. See also *Belmont-Like Enemies *Son of Christopher References de:Soleiyu Belmont es:Soleiyu Belmont Soleiyu Belmont Category:Belmont's Revenge Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist-Turn-Antagonist Bosses Category:Supporting Cast Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses Category:Belmont's Revenge Bosses